


Those Eyes, That Mouth

by anemic_cinema



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl likes to stare at Glenn, but Glenn doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Eyes, That Mouth

Glenn doesn't mind Daryl watching him. He doesn't get why he does it, but he's not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. So what if the guy likes watching him chop wood and hang laundry? It's a lot less weird than what some people are into. When Glenn first found his way to this rag-tag camp by the quarry, it was a little awkward. Daryl didn't talk to him much, but he would stare in a way that communicated some things pretty clearly. Things like “nice ass,” “I wouldn't mind seeing you naked,” and “given the chance, I'd screw your goddamn brains out.” So Glenn bit, and let him look. Then he offered to let the older man do more than look. 

Instead of reacting like most men do, freaking out, denying any hint of attraction, etc, Daryl took him up on it, and it's worked out okay so far. He's a good kisser, and, unlike most of the men that Glenn's been with in the past, he can actually fuck worth a damn. It's a sneaky kind of relationship, and Daryl won't show any kind of affection to him in front of the others, but what the fuck, right? It's better than nothing. Besides, it's probably safer this way. Daryl's brother's a certified racist dickhole, and if he knew anything about this, he'd probably blow his top. 

So they sneak into the woods to fool around, trying to keep quiet so the others won't catch on, and so the walkers won't hear. Most of the time it ends up with the both of them still dressed, their hands down the other's pants because they both want it bad and can't wait until they're undressed. Glenn refuses to let anyone other than himself do his laundry now. He doesn't need anyone asking questions about the stiff stains on the insides of his pants and underwear.

That's how it's gotten to this point. Glenn, minding his own business, trying to do what passed as bathing these days in the lake at the bottom of the quarry. It's rocky as hell, so you have to be careful where you step lest you want to end up slipping and falling. He hears the noise of someone coming up behind him while he was waist deep in the water, hoping that there weren't any walkers at the bottom of the body of water. Glenn once saw some shitty horror movie that had Nazi zombies living in a lake in France, and now it seems like it could be a real possibility. He turns around, half-expecting it to be his last move. Thankfully it's just Daryl. 

“Hey.” The younger man calls out, scrubbing behind his ears with his washcloth. 

The older man just nods in acknowledgement, and sits down at the edge of the water. He doesn't take his narrow eyes off of Glenn. It's a little unnerving, because it's difficult as fuck to tell just what is going on in that weirdo redneck brain of his. What's even more unnerving is that it excites Glenn. So the younger man gives him a little bit of a show. He scrubs himself a little slower than he has to, first lingering on his chest, then allowing his hands to slide down slowly to his backside, giving what he hopes are come-hither looks to the man sitting on the shore. It's super effective, if the way Daryl starts to gnaw furiously on his fingernails is any indication. 

When Glenn gets out of the water, he's half-hard and wants nothing more than to pounce on the older man. He ignores that urge though, enjoying the way Daryl's eyes go a little wider when he sees him in totally naked with his needy-looking dick. The older man sucks on his bottom lip as Glenn gets dressed, like he's holding himself back because he can't just grab Glenn out here. It's too open, and there's too much of a risk of someone walking past. Instead, he gets up and follows Glenn back up to the woods. When Daryl's sure the coast is clear, he pulls the younger man into what little privacy the trees provide. 

The way he kisses Glenn is rough. It's all tongue and teeth while his hands run up under the younger man's shirt. Daryl pulls away for a moment, like he's expecting Glenn to tell him to stop. He stills his hands, and studies the younger man's face.

“You up for it kid?” 

Glenn presses his groin against the older man's groin. “Whaddya think? And don't call me kid.” 

Daryl grins a crooked smile. “Alright boy.”

Glenn's about to say some smart retort, but Daryl interrupts him with another kiss. His hands are pushing down Glenn's pants now, and grab on to his ass hard, like he wants to leave his hand prints on the tender flesh. His fingers hold onto the cheeks and spread them open. Glenn gasps and grinds up against him harder. 

“Y'like that, pretty boy?” Daryl murmurs between mouthing his slender neck. It's like he gets off on annoying Glenn as much as he does from Glenn touching him.

“Eat my ass you redneck prick.” Glenn says, laughing at little. He knows Daryl means it with affection, not degradation, but it's fun to poke back at him. 

He doesn't expect Daryl to take it literally, but before Glenn can process it, the older man has him facing the tree and is kneeling behind him. 

“Whatever m'boy wants, m'boy gets.” 

His tongue running up Glenn's crack makes it impossible for the younger man to think of anything other than how hot his tongue feels on his skin. Daryl nuzzles and kisses Glenn's ass before spreading him open and laying wet, sloppy licks across his hole. He does it like he's starving and Glenn is the most delicious thing he's ever tasted. 

The bark of the tree is scratchy against Glenn's forehead, and he's pretty sure there's going to be splinters under his fingernails by the time this is done, but he doesn't give a fuck right now. Not when Daryl is eating him out like that, his grunts vibrating against Glenn's skin. 

“Dirty bastard.” Glenn wheezes out, smiling like a goddamn fool. 

Daryl gives his left ass cheek a bite. “Oh you don't know dirty, not by a long shot.” 

He pulls Glenn's hips toward him, and reaches between his legs. With the palm of his hand, he presses Glenn's cock back so that he can lick from the tip of the head all the way back up to the younger man's hole in a single line. Glenn has to bite down on his own wrist to muffle his moans. Daryl keeps doing that damn move, sometimes stopping to lick at his sack. When the redneck puts his mouth on the underside of the head and starts to suck and flick his tongue at the tendon there, Glenn curses and wonders where the fuck he's learned to do all of this. Eventually, Daryl goes back to just rimming Glenn, his tongue pushing the tiniest bit inside of him while his hand works on the younger man's cock. 

It's that kind of enthusiasm that puts Daryl in a cut above the rest as far as the younger man is concerned. When he does anything to Glenn, he does it like he's trying to prove something. Prove that he's not just another white trash asshole, prove that its worthwhile for Glenn to be around him. Maybe even prove, despite the fact that they have to sneak around, that he actually loves Glenn like crazy. Not that he'd ever say it out loud. At least not yet. 

Glenn looks back at Daryl. He looks so happy with his face buried in his ass, even though he's not touching himself. But Glenn doesn't think that's fair at all. He grabs Daryl's hand away from his cock, and start to stroke himself. 

“Get yourself off, dumbass.” 

Daryl does what he's told and Glenn can feel a lot more moans and grunts against his skin. Between that and Daryl's stubble scratching against him, his cock begins to leak. His hand moves fast, and he can feel his hole twitch and contract against Daryl's tongue. When Glenn cums, he has to grab onto the tree to prevent himself from collapsing. Daryl gives his hole one last slobbery lick before pulling away. The younger man's skin is flushed and a little raw from all of the friction. Glenn can't see it, but the older man is beaming with pride. 

“Didya like that?” He runs his fingers over Glenn's hole, making the younger man gasp. It's as much a brag as it is an honest question.

“Holy fuck.” Glenn can't think of anything else to say.

“I'll take that for a yes.” Daryl's voice is a little unsteady sounding, what with his hand still jerking and tugging at his own erection. Glenn turn and kneels down in front of him. He pulls the older man towards him, kissing him and letting his hands run over his shoulders and his biceps. Daryl wraps an arm around the younger man's shoulders and holds onto him tight as he finally orgasms, dripping out onto the forest floor. He exhales against Glenn's lips, wanting to catch his breath, but not wanting to stop kissing the one person who he considers to be his, and who he hopes thinks of him the same way. 

They sit quietly for a while, arms around each other. Their kisses are softer now, their hunger for each other sated for the moment. Daryl starts to examine Glenn's face again, which embarrasses the younger man a little. Just a little though. Honestly, it feels good to be stared at with that much interest.


End file.
